


Best Gift Ever

by Sakata Makoto (MoiMoi)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Birthday, Fluff, Implied Smut, M/M, date, ukasuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiMoi/pseuds/Sakata%20Makoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga wanted a date with Ukai on his birthday and surprise him with a gift at the end of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Gift Ever

Suga had asked Ukai about his birthday once before, but the coach had ignored the question, dismissing it as 'unimportant'. It wasn't as if Suga would give up that easily though, but instead of asking his lover, he simply took his chance when Ukai's wallet was on the table, and sneaked a look at his identity card. He never told the man that he knew, not wanting to spoil the surprise.  
  
When the day was near, Suga had used his charms (which he knew to use pretty well) to invite Ukai out on a date on Saturday. Lucky break for the teen that his coach's birthday fell on a day in the weekend this time.   
  
As dates went, the beginning of it was pretty plain. Not only because the weather was too untrustworthy, but also because they'd found out that dates between men - especially with a visible age difference - always earned some unwanted attention, and the safest thing to do was go to the movies.   
  
It only played to their advantage that they both enjoyed watching movies. In a way, watching movies at home was even better because then Suga could snuggle up to Ukai better. But for a date, he wanted to do actual things, outside the house.   
  
His plan was to do as follows: treat Ukai to everything. Even if he refused. Don't tell him it's for his birthday. Then a stroll through the park, maybe a drink. Then home-made dinner. Everything would be as good as prepared. Don't let Ukai into the living room. After dinner, take him inside. He'll see the decorations and finally get it. Give him his present. And maybe- _that_.  
  
The plan itself was simple enough. It was good. He was sure Ukai would be happy.  
  
\--  
  
Before heading out to meet Ukai, Suga had made sure his preparations were in order. Everything looked fine. He'd already chopped up vegetables and put other ingredients ready for dinner later. The living room of his apartment was decorated nicely, a 'happy birthday' garland hanging from the ceiling.  
  
The problems started when it appeared Suga had already ordered their tickets. Ukai wanted to pay his back, and treat Suga with a snack and drink, but Suga kept refusing.   
  
"I just don't get why you insist so much," Ukai said, after he'd finally given in to his younger lover. "I have a job, you're just a student."  
  
"Well I know, but I'm a man too, Keishin. I might be younger but I want to treat you as well. You understand that, right?" Finishing his argument with a kiss helped a great deal in convincing the other.   
  
Ukai nodded and they headed out to their seats. A regular couple on a date might want to watch a romantic movie, but with two guys that didn't happen. Okay, maybe once or twice they did watch something sappy. But now they were just going to watch an interesting-looking action flick.   
  
During the movie, they held hands, fingers laced, thumbs rubbing over the back of the other's hand. Occasionally stealing kisses from each other.   
  
When the movie was done, they stayed a bit longer while the titles ran, until everyone was gone. It had become a habit. They looked around to be sure, then at each other and nodded. They embraced each other and kissed - a proper kiss. Nice and long. It was the closest they'd come to public indecency, but Suga didn't dare to admit he'd like to try more.  
  
After that, they went past the bookshop where Ukai bought the newest issue of Volleyball Monthly, something he started doing when he became the coach for Karasuno's team.   
  
Then they took a walk outside until it started raining, so they looked for shelter inside a shopping center, where they had a drink. Ukai took a beer, and Suga a hot mint tea. They had a good view on the city while the sky turned dark grey. Suga pouted, but Ukai ruffled his hair saying it was all fine.  
  
Since the rain didn't seem to stop, and neither of them brought an umbrella, Ukai went to buy a large one in a shop so they could use it together while walking back to Suga's apartment. And despite the rain, sharing an umbrella made the walk still more fun, especially since Suga made Ukai blush, saying he should always bring this one in the future so they could always share it.  
  
Once at home, Ukai was a little suspicious about the door to the living room being shut, but he stayed inside the kitchen. Suga took an apron out to wear over his clothes while he cooked.  
  
"Won't you be my naked chef some time, Koushi?"   
  
The setter turned around to his lover and jabbed at his chest with his ladle.   
"I will, if you'll wear a skirt and cute underwear," he replied.  
As long as Ukai refused to do that, Suga wasn't giving in to all of the elder man's demands.   
  
"I don't get why you want me in cute stuff," Ukai objected for the umpteenth time. "You're the cute one, not me."  
  
"As long as you don't understand that to me, you are cute, I won't wear tights and high heels anymore," he hummed as reply while stirring his soup. Suga really didn't mind catering to Ukai's fetishes or ideas since it usually turned into great sex, but he wanted to try things too - and at some point Ukai would have to listen.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, dinner was ready. Suga had made some soup and Thai red curry. After being together with Sugawara, Ukai could tell his tolerance for spicy food had gone up quite a bit. Suga liked cooking some dishes, and he preferred Korean and Thai food. All spicy food.  
  
The soup wasn't spicy though, not this time. It was really good, and Suga was happy since it was the first time he made it. Ukai complimented him on it, which made him feel all fuzzy inside, like when they first started dating.  
  
Ukai also happily scooped up his rice and curry, meaning it tasted good. It's not like the man would complain easily, but he was a little picky, and he'd definitely tell Suga if there was something he didn't like about his food - it was the only way to, he'd said. The younger one knew he was right, even if it was just about ingredients his lover didn't like. All those details were important.   
  
After dinner, Suga grabbed Ukai a beer from the fridge and poured himself a large glass of green tea. He gulped down about half of it, and then watched how Ukai finished his can in one go. He always said a man should be able to drink an entire can in one session. Suga usually just shook his head, making his hair whisk around. He didn't even like beer so it was already hard to just finish an entire can.  
  
"So," Ukai started, toying around with his empty can. "You said after dinner." Of course, he was referring to the closed door towards the living room.  
  
"I did. Are you curious?" Suga smirked a little, slowly drinking his tea. He wasn't gonna hurry now, not after everything he planned. He thought Ukai probably wouldn't know that Suga had found out about his birthday and had all this arrange for that. The date itself was pretty regular, as was the food. The surprise was just about to start.  
  
"Of course I am, dweeb."   
  
"You have no patience, for an adult," Suga answered, ticking with his fingernails against his glass.   
  
"It better be good," Ukai said with a smirk, getting up and throwing his can away.   
  
Suga turned to him with a serious expression on his face.  
"Have I ever disappointed you, Keishin?" He asked, his amber eyes a little darkened.  
  
Ukai leaned against the sink, thinking deeply, or at least pretending to.  
"Not really. So far you have been a wonderful experience in my life."  
  
Suga was honestly a little surprised by that answer, but being with the elder man - and hanging out with the captains - had trained him in giving quick smart answers.  
"And I'd like to continue my winning streak."  
  
"I'll go inside first and then I'll call you, okay?" Suga got up from his chair, winked at Ukai and quickly disappeared into the living room. It only took about a minute before he shouted to his lover that he could enter.  
  
\---  
  
Curious and sort of excited, Ukai opened the door. Seeing the birthday decorations actually reminded him that it was his birthday. He didn't care much - at a certain age you sort of stop caring about celebrating getting older - but even so he felt a little chill go down his spine.   
  
He'd never told Suga his birthday, but of course there were ways for the boy to find out. He could've asked anyone in the Karasuno neighbourhood association, or check his ID, license, etc. So he shouldn't as surprised, but it was just unexpected.   
  
"Suga..." Nothing more than a quiet whisper as he stepped closer to the silver-haired boy he loved.   
  
"Happy birthday, Keishin," Suga said, smiling.   
  
Ukai took the present, a square box, and gave his cute lover a quick kiss. The box felt heavy but unbalanced. "Can I open it," he asked, out of courtesy. But Suga's answer made it clear that it was more of a 'you should open it' situation.  
  
So he did- he wasn't as graceful with presents as Suga would be, he just ripped it open - tearing off the paper and putting it aside on the table. The first thing he revealed when opening the box was a  bottle of beer - imported Belgian beer, a large limited edition. Must have been expensive he thought, but he chuckled at the considerate gift.  
  
"This is supposed to be really good stuff. Thanks, Kou-chan."   
  
Next, he took out a large red bow of sorts. He blinked, not sure what to do with it.   
Suga shook his head when the man looked at him, and pointed at the last thing inside.  
Some kind of booklet? It looked handmade.  
  
He took it out. 'The best gift ever' was handwritten on the cover. Suga started smiling widely, but Ukai didn't see it. On the second page, he read 'me'. Now he turned to the silver-haired boy, who picked up the bow and put it on his head.   
  
It looked pretty ridiculous, but instead of laughing the man chuckled, knowing what Suga was thinking of when he made this present.   
"So the best gift ever is you, is it?" Ukai said with a smirk.  
  
Suga nodded. The man flipped through the coupons, reading the things Suga would do for him if Ukai used a coupon. It went from breakfast on bed to a full-body massage to anything you want. That last one made him laugh.   
  
"This'll come in useful," he said, waving the booklet around. "Thanks, sugarpop."  
  
Suga smiled, wrapped his arms around Ukai's waist and kissed him slowly. When he let go, the boy looked deep into his eyes.  
  
"You know, Keishin... If you stay over tonight you can use one already."  
  
Ukai nuzzled the boy, smirking a bit. "Do I have to? Can't I get one for free?"  
  
"Maybe if you try," Suga answered, whispering his answer in Ukai's ear.  
  
"Oh, I'll try."   
  
He pulled Suga to the couch, where they half sat, half fell down, took off the bow, and kissed him deeply, then moving his kisses to his neck while his hands slipped under the boy's sweater, pushing it up as he played with his nipples.  
  
Suga moaned softly at the sudden treatment, but he didn't object. The boy's hands tangled into Ukai's hair, loosening up his hairband and dropping it to the floor. The man eyed his younger lover for a while, knowing that Suga loved him with his hair down.  
  
"One free ride, Koushi," he said in a low voice, going down to tug on Suga's earlobe.  
  
"Hnn- fine..." Little moans escaped from his mouth while Ukai bit and sucked his neck.  
"Its- your birthday- after all," Suga answered with delay, bucking his hips to meet Ukai's.  
  
Suffice to say, by the end of the evening Ukai had gotten more than one free ride. He was glad he had a sweet but crafty boyfriend who made his birthday worthwhile for the first time in a long time...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! UkaSuga is a rare but beautiful ship - and this fic was originally and hurriedly written as a gift for a dear friend <3  
> She made me ship this and it's here to stay.


End file.
